


In Dreams

by OrlesianTruffles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All This Shit is Weird, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreaming, F/M, Memory Loss, Two worlds at once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan wakes up to find she has no memory of who or where she is. Running through the woods she is terrified. Then, she wakes up again. </p><p>Two worlds, but which is the real one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've been thinking about for a very long time now. I intend for this to be a longer fic although I'm not sure where this will go as of right now. Any comments or suggestions are very welcomed!

The forest floor felt spongy beneath her feet, moss attempting to cling to bare feet. Branches snapped and stung against her face. Chancing a glance behind her, she was certain they were still following her. Her body suddenly crumbled forward as she tripped on the root of a tall oak tree, not paying nearly enough attention. She hit the ground hard and with a loud yelp. 

“Vhenan!” 

“Inquisitor!” 

Voices called out to her as she scrambled to find her feet once more. Where was this place? She had awoken with a start, in a canvas tent, surrounded by furs and pillows, the bedding next to her was warm but empty. She had absolutely no memory of who she was, or where she found herself for that matter. Quietly she had crawled out of the tent, only wearing an oversized tunic that she was pretty sure didn’t belong to her. The campsite she was in was serene and still, everyone else must have been asleep or elsewhere. Scared and confused she hadn’t been sure what she should do, her heart screamed for her to run, to find safety within the dense forest. 

When she had reached the outer boundaries of the camp, just beyond it, she had nearly tripped over a ball elven man, he was kneeling, and deep in meditation. The moonlight splashed across his face in the darkness. As his eyes met hers, he appeared as startled as she was, but then he had smiled and offered her one of his hands. He spoke gently and softly to her, calling her his heart and speaking elven terms of endearments to her. She stumbled back, confused and scared as a frown begun to settle on his lips. 

That was when she began running. Other than that fall, she hadn’t stopped running either. 

Bracing herself against a tree, the woman paused to catch her breath. Listening carefully to the forest she realized the footsteps following her had stopped. Not far from her location she could hear them speaking but could not fully make out all the words. A man and a woman, both with beautiful accents seemed to be arguing about her. 

“Did you see where she went? Solas, what happened?” The woman spoke, her tone rushed. 

“I was not with her when she awoke. However, I do not think she is herself Seeker. I am sorry, but I think I will have better luck in finding her on my own.” The man sounded calmer than she thought he probably actually was. Could that be the man she ran into before? 

“But, Solas, she’s---“ 

“I understand, however it is clear that something has happened. I believe it was a direct effect with the mark, or perhaps something she recently came in contact with. Please allow me to continue the search for her myself. I will bring her back.” After a pause the man spoke again. “Please, trust me in this Cassandra.” The woman sighed deeply and took a defeated step back. 

“Fine. Just…please Solas…please bring her back.” The man nodded once. 

“I will meet you back at Skyhold. I do not know how long this will take.” 

“Very well. Do what you must.” 

The young elven woman tried to hold her breath, grasping the tree as a lifeline as she listened to the warrior woman walk away, and continue through the forest. 

“Hamin vhenan, you are in no danger.” The elven man spoke to her with such kindness in his voice, she almost gave in and went to him. She didn’t dare to speak, and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t even entirely sure what her own voice sounded like. Glancing carefully to the other side of the tree she could see the elven man had his back to her but appeared calm and at ease. 

“Do not be afraid my love. I know you are there.” She ducked behind the tree again, then like a bolt of lightning she took off back amongst the trees. She could hear the man beginning to follow her but it was difficult to listen for him over the sound of her own ragged breath. 

“I can out run you emma’lath. We can run all night if you wish, so please just stop and speak with me. Tell me why you are afraid vhenan.” 

She pushed herself to run even faster, her legs burning, his words grew softer as she placed distance between them. Quickly glancing back to see if he still followed her, she saw him gaining speed and then the edges around him blurred out of sight and suddenly he was much closer to her than he was a moment ago. It was as if he had flown through the air and it terrified her. Letting out a small scream she begun to dart around the trees, keeping her movements erratic and seemingly random. The sleeve of her tunic became caught on a tree branch and she panicked as she tried to untangle herself. Her eyes darted up to see if she could see him as she franticly tried to pull herself free of the branch. He was so close, his eyes full of concern for her. Ripping the cloth she freed herself and spun around to begin to run again. 

After she a while the young woman was growing exhausted, she had to have been running for hours at this point, her legs threatening to give out on her. The sky was growing lighter as night transitioned into day. Leaning against a tree she took ragged gulps of air, her chest tight and burning. Hurried footsteps approached her again but she was so tired. The bark of the tree scraped against her skin and felt like a comfort, grounding her, calming her. Out of sheer exhaustion she closed her eyes, the whole world growing dark. She knew she should continue to run from these strange people, but perhaps, perhaps they did care. Perhaps they could tell her who she was and what she was doing in these woods. Her breathing steadied and her heart slowly begun to return to its normal pace as the footsteps became louder. 

“Ma’vhenan, please, please let me help you.” His voice was so kind, so genuine, and so full of love. He would help her, he had to. 

With a deep breath she turned to face him, her eyes fluttering open. Sunlight burst all around her, and the forest vanished. The young woman gasped, bolting up right in bed, panicking she looked all about the room, where did he go? Where did the forest go? In an instant it was gone and replaced with a modestly sized bedroom, plush blankets pilled around her, sunbeams dancing across the bedroom. 

“Where did you go?” She whispered, then gasped softly at the sound of her own voice. She still had no memory and now, she found herself even more confused than ever.

“What is happening to me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan wakes up and searches for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Took me longer than expected, and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you all enjoy. :)

Looking around the bedroom, nothing seemed particularly odd about it. There was a bed, fine for one person but probably too small for two, pulled up against one corner of the room, a table covered in jewelry and books, and other bits of papers and things, a full length mirror, and a shallow but long closet, its doors left open and forgotten. With several deep breaths she closed her eyes, trying to remember the forest, the man chasing her, the feeling of moss beneath her feet. Opening her eyes brought her right back to the bedroom, quiet and alone. 

“A dream? But…it seemed so real. And I have no memory here either. And…I’m talking to myself. Maybe I am crazy. Going crazy?” With a frustrated sigh she rubbed a hand across her face. While still terrified she knew she needed clues as to who she was, where she was, and what was happening. Twisting her body she pulled the covers away from her and stood out of bed. No longer was she wearing the oversized tunic, in its place was black cotton panties and a neon pink tank top, also oversized. 

Her eyes scanned the room, the table looked like a good place to start with all its clutter just waiting to be looked through. Mostly receipts for food, at least she knew she enjoyed eating out. Picking up one of the books, it was a trashy romance novel, that wouldn’t help her right now. With a frustrated sigh the woman picked up an unopen piece of mail. Printed above an address read: ‘Ms. Lavellan’.

“Miss Lavellan. Lavellan. Not a first name, but it’s a start. Maybe everyone calls me Lavellan as if it were a nick-name. Ah, talking to myself again.” She began to delicately tear the letter open when a loud buzzing sound startled her. Spinning around, the buzzing sound continued coming from somewhere on the floor. Kneeling down and picking up a piece of discarded clothing her cellphone lit up and vibrated announcing a call. Biting her lip she decided to answer it, maybe she could fake her way through a conversation. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello? That’s what you say? You’re late! I’ve been standing outside for five minutes! Five! You’re going to make me get out of the car aren’t you? Fine, I’m getting out of the car but you better be ready to leave. You are ready to leave aren’t you?” A man spoke quickly to her and she found herself nodding before realizing he couldn’t actually see her. 

“Oh uh, yes. Late. Sorry. I’ll get ready. See you soon.” Quickly hanging up she started to panic again. Clothes, right. What did she wear? All she really knew about herself was that her last name was Lavellan, a bald elven man was calling her his heart, and she didn’t enjoy wearing pants. And that she was late. She grabbed a pair of pajama shorts sitting on the floor and quickly pulled them onto her body. A loud knock on the door alerted her that her mystery man was at the door. With unsteady steps she left her bedroom, only glancing around her apartment, small but mostly clean, it looked like she lived alone, at last she reached the door. Before she could open the door it was opening on its own. 

“Don’t bother, I’m using that key you gave me for emergencies or some such nonsense.” The woman blinked as a dark haired man with tanned skin and a truly fantastic mustache entered her apartment. He stared at her taking in the sight of her. 

“Is that my shirt?” She looked down then back to him and tried to give the best smile she could muster. 

“Maybe?” 

“Flattering. Look at you, you’re not even wearing pants. Did you forget that we were helping Varric today?” 

“Helping Varric. Right.” She looked away from the man, crossing her arms over her body. She was trying to remember anything at all, a face, a name, but nothing came up. The man frowned taking a step closer to her, she instinctively took a step back. 

“Fi? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” The man with the mustache reached for her, his eyes full of concern for her. With a deep breath she decided she needed help and obviously this man had to be close to her if she was wearing his clothing. 

“I’m terribly sorry but I cannot remember anything. I don’t know who you are, who I am, where I am, or what’s happening to me. I woke up in a tent in the woods and then I woke up again, here. I’m trying my best to remember who you are but I’m totally confused. I hope that doesn’t sound insane. I probably sound insane. I’m rambling because I’m nervous, but it seems like we’re friends so I decided to go ahead and just tell you. I hope that’s okay, and I hope I actually know you and you’re not some weirdo here to kill me in my apartment. Is this my apartment? Damnit still rambling. I’m stopping now.” She spoke until she was out of breath. The man’s eyebrows raised up, his eyes growing wide in shock. 

“You’re serious? You are serious. Oh Fiona, I’m so sorry. We will get this figured out I promise. Everything okay other than the memory? You’re not hurt are you?” She nodded looking down to the floor. 

“Fiona. So my name is Fiona?” She asked, slowly looking back up to him. 

“Yes, Fiona Lavellan. I am Dorian Pavus, the most charming man you know, and your best friend for that matter.” The man, Dorian, smiled at her making her feel at least slightly better about the situation. 

“I’ll answer any questions that you might have, let me just call Varric and let him know we can’t make it.” Fiona took a step towards him grasping for his phone as he went to make the phone call. 

“No! I mean, no. That’s okay. Let’s just, see where this day takes me okay? I want to try to do everything normal, maybe that will jog my memory? I mean, do I at least look and sound like me? Honestly, I haven’t even looked in the mirror yet because I’m afraid.” Dorian laughed, gently leading her back into her bedroom. 

“Well you may not be as good looking as I am, but you’re still very pretty. Yes you sound and look like you, but if we’re going to help Varric you need to put pants on. Yes, yes, I know. Not my favorite either but that’s how it must be my friend.” Fiona couldn’t help but smile. She was glad she told someone something was wrong, and Dorian seemed to be able to put her at ease. Walking back into her bedroom, following behind Dorian, she sat down on her bed, her head in her hands, as he rummaged through her closet. 

“Do you ever do laundry? Seriously.” 

“Maybe?” She tried to laugh but there was no effort in it. Dorian stopped and glanced back at her. 

“I’m sorry, that was careless of me. We’ll pick out something great for you, don’t worry.” 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. So…um…do I live alone? What am I like? I mean, I feel like I’m a good person. Do I have a lot of friends? Do I have a job? Who is Varric?” Dorian handed her a pair of faded skinny jeans with lots of rips on the knees. He spun around to pick out the rest of her outfit. She looked at them blinking, before slipping the shorts off and pulling them on. 

“Hmm…yes you live alone although I don’t know why, you refuse to have a roommate. You are a good person, although I’ve never seen you so shy and unsure before. But, hello, you woke up with no memory, I’d be terrified too. Yes you have a lot of friends, I’m the best though, the others are….well, you like to collect strays, let’s put it that way.” That earned him a raised eyebrow from her. He continued, still trying to find the perfect shirt. He pulled out a maroon tank top and tossed it her way along with a flowy white top with fringe along the hem. She stared at it for a moment until she realized Dorian was looking at her questioningly. 

“What? You’re the one with this whole, hippy-bohemian thing going on, not me. I made the best of what you offered me. Job, you couldn’t decide what you wanted to do when you moved here so you just do what you can to help out friends. Walk dogs, deliver messages, bartend, odd jobs, it seems like you do something different every day.” 

“I don’t have a stable job? How do I even pay for this apartment?” He laughed loudly. 

“That’s a great question. You said you have some sort of legal settlement, I never asked. Anyway, go on, get dressed. Our esteemed author awaits our help!” He left the room, leaving her door open she noticed. Fiona started getting dressed, although she was surprised by the clothes, she did think they were pretty cute. Standing in front of her mirror she took a deep breath before taking in her reflection. She was pretty, and while she couldn’t remember anything, it seemed right somehow. 

“Author?” She tugged on a pair of boots she found sitting next to the door before walking out to meet Dorian. 

“Yes! Varric, we’re meeting him at the bookstore to help him with a book signing. Although honestly it’s going to be positively dull. I have muffins in the car so at least you’re not starving, you always forget to eat.” She smiled to him and followed him out his car. Muffins did sound pretty good right about now. 

 

The bookstore wasn’t far away from her apartment building as luck would have it. Looking up to the sign above the door she stared up at it. 

“Ah yes, the Claw and Cover. Strange name, the owner is even stranger.” 

“You know the owner?” She looked to Dorian as she nibbled one a muffin, her second one. 

“Yes, we briefly met at the university. He was working on something for the history and languages department, I have no clue as to what the project was on though. Arrogant bastard, refused to give me even the tiniest of details! Me of all people.” Fiona grinned, following Dorian into the bookstore. She couldn’t wait to meet this bookstore owner. 

“Ah there you two are! I was beginning to think you forgot. Here, place these books in the window, and then help me set up the table.” A dwarf handed Fiona a stack of books. 

“Varric?” 

“Yeah? What’s up Wildflower?” He was already walking away to get another stack of books for Dorian who looked entirely disinterested. 

“No-nothing. Just, like, saying hi.” Fiona blushed slightly and glanced to Dorian, praying internally that he wouldn’t say anything. She delicately placed the books in the shops front window then headed back towards where Dorian and Varric were setting up a long table and set of chairs. An elegantly woman with very short buzzed hair stepped out from a back office, everything about her was put together and Fiona suddenly felt very underdressed. 

“Dorian darling, it’s wonderful as always to see you.” The woman nodded to him as she walked behind the counter.   
“Vivienne, what are you doing here?” Dorian seemed just as confused as Fiona. 

“Preforming a favor for a friend, he called me last minute, poor thing. All frantic, very unlike him. Oh, Varric, he apologizes for not being here, something simply came up. I, however, am here should you need anything.” The woman waved a hand, heading back into the office. While her voice was apologetic, Fiona got the impression she was actually being very dismissive. 

Hours later, the three found themselves busy with Varric’s fans, Fiona enjoying watching the way he spoke to them about his latest stories and the things he was working on. He was a fantastic storyteller. Fiona yawned loudly, and then blushed as she found her friends staring at her, and the store empty. 

“Wildflower, are you sure you’re alright? You seem…different today. Very quiet.” Dorian leaned back in his chair to stare at her, gesturing towards Varric. Fiona’s eyes grew large and she shook her head and mouthed the word ‘NO’ at him. Varric sighed, rolling his eyes. “Will you two just tell me what’s going on? I’m going to figure it out anyway.” 

“Yes, Fiona, what IS going on?” Dorian glared right back to her. Fiona felt ganged up on and stood before looking away, wrapping her arms around herself again. 

“Fine. I just, look, I’m fine, my memory is just…weird right now? Ok? I guess? It’ll be fine, I’m sure.” 

“….weird how?” Varric frowned, leaning forward on the table. Fiona began to pace. 

“I just…I woke up, no memory, woke up again, still no memory. I don’t know. It’s weird. I don’t want to talk about it.” Fiona was growing more uncomfortable at having to explain everything again. She had really hoped that a normal day in her life would drum up some memories, but nothing was happening and everything felt the same. Varric and Dorian exchanged a look as Fiona continued to pace. Dorian stood suddenly and made a big show of stretching his arms in the air. 

“Well I am exhausted so I’ll take you home Fiona. If I spend one more second in this place I will certainly fall asleep, and if I fell asleep here, I would never hear the end of it.” He quickly gathered their things and began to leave, throwing a wave to Varric. 

“Thanks for all your help. Wildflower, everything will be okay. Call me if you need anything, alright?” He smiled to her, trying to fight off a frown. Fiona smiled back weakly and nodded then hurried out to follow Dorian. She felt pretty terrible just leaving him like that, but it was all becoming too much. The ride back to her apartment was quiet, and the silence only continued as Dorian followed her up to her apartment. The pair sat on her sofa until Fiona felt sleep tugging at her, leaning on Dorian she closed her eyes and began to drift off as he threw a blanket over her and gently stroked her hair. 

“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up, then we’ll figure out what’s happening to you. Just, rest for a bit.” Dorian reassured her, letting her curl up, her head in his lap. 

Fiona felt warmth beside her face as she was waking up. With a small smile she rolled over, feeling a man’s body next to her. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she hugged him gently. She felt long fingers brush against her face, smoothing out her hair.

“Thank you Dorian, I really needed that nap.” Fiona sighed happily, leaning up into the hand against her face. 

“Not quite Vhenan.”


End file.
